A Primeira Máscara
by Sombra De Hades
Summary: Fanfic ganhadora do torneio de Fics do SSUNION Fórum. Conta a história de Carlo, assim que ganha sua armadura de Câncer volta a sua cidade natal e se torna aquele que conhecemos por Máscara da Morte.


Fanfic sobre Saint Seiya campeã do torneio de Fanfics do Fórum SSUNION de 2008.

Baseada da obra de Masami Kuramada, outros personagens de criação própria.

Está ai, espero que gostem.

A primeira Máscara.

A chuva caia forte na sua cabeça, há urna em suas costas parecia mais pesada do que nunca. Estava com ela a poucos dias, mas realmente parecia uma eternidade. Caminhava pela rua, se é que ele podia chamar aquela terra cheia de lama de rua, vazia sem uma alma viva para cruzar seu caminho.

Agora já avistava seu local de destino, a maior casa no alto da colina. A urna em suas costas pesava muito, por que a noticia que havia ganho a sagrada armadura havia se tornado isso?

Ilha de Sicília cindo dias antes:

Homem vestindo uma túnica preta: - "Guido foi derrotado, Carlo é o vencedor!"

Um garoto muito machucado se encontra no chão. Ele tenta se levantar com dificuldade e logo o outro garoto que o derrubou o ajuda a levantar.

Guido: "Obrigado Carlo, meus parabéns você ficou bem mais forte que eu hehe.

A armadura será sua com direito."

Carlo: "Obrigado meu grande amigo, desculpe se me empolguei no final da luta."

Homem com a túnica: "Venha aqui Carlo, rápido."

O garoto correu para acompanhar seu mestre. Nunca esteve tão feliz em sua amargurada vida. Nunca teve muitos bens materiais, mas agora teria uma das mais importantes armaduras da confrontaria de Atena.

Mestre: "Meus parabéns Carlo, você superou o treinamento, os testes e os seus adversários. Acredito que você já está pronto para receber a Armadura Dourada de Câncer."

Carlo: "Muito obrigada mestre, quando vou recebe-la?

Pergunta o garoto ansioso pelo seu prêmio. O mestre o responde sorrindo.

Mestre: "Acalme-se meu jovem, já irá recebe-la. Mas antes preciso falar algo para você...Desde que começou o seu treinamento percebi que é um garoto bondoso. Mas não faço idéia em algumas lutas vejo uma espécie de lado macabro em você...como nessa última luta."

O mestre diz sério para o garoto. E vendo que o garoto não responde diz rápido.

Mestre: "Mas bem, vamos pegar sua armadura."

Sua mente vagava pelo mundo enquanto caminhava naquela rua chuvosa. Poderia chegar no local rapidamente mas a lentidão era uma espécie de punição pelos seus atos de poucas momentos atrás.

Mesma rua dez horas atrás:

Carlo havia acabado de chegar em sua cidade natal, foi reconhecido por algumas pessoas mas foi direto para sua antiga casa dar as boas novas. No caminho reviu vários rostos e faces amigas de outrora, muitos olhando curiosos a grande urna que carrega em suas costas, e também uma dupla de mal encarados vindo na direção contrária. A porta estava entre-aberta...estranho...Quando a abriu viu sua irmã mais nova no chão chorando.

Carlo: "Maninha, o que aconteceu? O que está fazendo ai?"

Ele exclama muito assutado.

Irmã de Carlo: "Levaram o papai semana passada Carlo, acabaram de vir pedir o dinheiro que estamos devendo e como eu não tinha..."

Sua irmã abaixa um pouco o rosto, com um pouco de vergonha, e o garoto vê o olho roxo que os dois homens haviam deixado nela.

O garoto se levanta e parte para fora de casa, mas antes vira para sua irmã e diz:

Carlo: "Não se preocupe, trarei papai de volta."

Enquanto corre para fora da casa e rua adentro ouve algo como "não vá", "volte". Mas isso não importava, aquele mafioso de meia tigela ia ter que pagar. Sem sequer perguntar para sua irmã quem havia feito aquilo já sabia quem era. E não era surpresa, o mais poderoso e rico da cidade. O maldito havia sido chutado pelos maiores mafiosos das grandes cidades italianos e veio para essa pequena e pacata cidade.

Começava a escurecer e caia alguns pingos na sua cabeça. Chegou rapidamente a casa mais alta da colina. Alguns capangas na porta, antes que percebessem sua presença estavam no chão, apenas desmaiados...não mereciam a morte.

Entrou facilmente na casa aqui e acolá alguns homens apareciam e era abatidos rapidamente, afinal alguem que se aproximava da velocidade da luz não era um invasor comum. E chegou ao porão, olhou pela fresta antes de entrar. Viu cinco homens em volta de um homem mais velho amarrado em uma cadeira, sabia quem era, o prefeito daquela pacata cidade...seu pai.

O ódio subiu a sua cabeça, abriu a porta justo no momento que um dos capangas desferiu um soco em seu pai. Sem pensar sua vezes, como seu temperamento quente afirmaria em outras ocasiões, desferiu um soco chegando a velocidade da luz pela primeira vez. Abriu os olhos viu seu pulso enterrado no peito de um homem, seus olhos se abriram cada vez mais e sua face demonstrou apenas o desespero. Dois outros homens estavam no chão machucados, mas para seu horror o homem que havia atacado diretamente era..

Carlo: "Pai? Não..."

Sem dizer uma palavra o pai, caiu nos braços do garoto e fechou os olhos. Enquanto os outros na sala se recuperavam. O garoto abraçou o corpo de seu pai e começou a chorar. Os cinco homens começaram a se afastar do garoto na direção da porta. O garoto levantou a cabeça e deu o grito mais aterrorizador que já havia sido ouvido na cidade. Um grito que misturava raiva, tristeza, desespero. Um grito que foi ouvido até na encosta do Yomotsu.

Se levantou e olhou para os cinco homens aterrorizados a sua frente.

Levantou apenas o seu dedo direito... e um abismo foi criado a partir dele.

Carlo: "SEKISHI MEIKAI-HA!"

Gritou com toda sua força e fúria. Os homens caíram a sua frente com os olhos esbugalhados e nunca levantaram novamente. Saiu da casa, mas todos os homens que agora estavam se levantando e recuperando do ataque do misterioso invasor, receberam mais um golpe do mesmo invasor e jamais se levantariam.

Naquela noite chuvosa ele partiu da cidade sem olhar para trás. Sem olhar para o corpo de seu pai mais uma vez, sem falar com sua irmã de novo. A urna em suas costas que havia lhe dado tanta alegria agora parecia esmagar suas costas em punição a seu ato.

Partiu para Grécia naquela mesma noite, foi recebido com alegria por alguns habitantes do santuário mas respondia com desprezo e com rispideza. Foi direto para sua nova casa, a quarta casa do zodíaco. Aquela face que demostrava bondade só agora só mostrava uma insanidade quase má. Entrou em seu quarto e depositou a urna no chão. Olhou para a parede ao seu lado e seu coração disparou. Viu a face de seu pai estampada em sua parede, se apoiou ao lado dela e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. Se virou e viu na parede oposta e viu mais de duas dúzias dessas faces. A tristeza em seu rosto foi virando um sorriso louco e ele riu, gargalhou e saiu do quarto com sua gargalhada sinistra e uma lágrima no rosto. Muitas outras máscaras se fixariam nas paredes de sua casa. Mas ele jamais se esqueceria da primeira delas.


End file.
